Forest Buck
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: A little fun in the woods for two hunters turn into a whole new ball game.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and last December night. The moon was glowing as the stars danced across the country night skies. A cold winter wind blew through the forest. A tent was posted deep in the woods. Up ahead of the tent an open field with a few scattered bushes sat. A single hunter sits waiting for a sound or sight of a buck. Cross bow ready by their foot and bow right by also. Quietly they listen to the forest. Ears listing out for that one sound that is different compared to the rest. As they wait there they look around. Soon enough what they have been waiting for comes into sight. Ah yes a beautiful ten point buck just strolling into sight. They grab the cross bow and line him up. Such a beauty from what they see through the night vision scope. Their figure grazes the trigger as they take a breath. Slowing their heart down as they make sure to that that perfect shot. They pull the trigger….but the buck goes down before their arrow leaves.

Stopping and dropping the crossbow he looks around. "What the hell?" he whispers as he looked through the binoculars and checks the buck. He was down and a figure was near it but not any of animal form. Looking closer he could see it was a human. He lowered the binoculars and stood up as he left the tent. Walking over he was going to figure out who was out here. As he got closer he cleared his throat and they looked up at him from the ground. "Who are you?" he asked and they stood up. They reached for a flash light and pointed it up to their face. He was a bit taken back. There in front of him was as girl about five foot seven. She was covered head to toe in cameo. She looked at him and smiled a white smile and said; "Hey names Susan. I didn't know anyone else was out here hunting." He nodded and looked her up and down. "Yeah I'm set up about 35 yards from here. I got a tent back near the brush." He stated and she shined the light over that way and smiled. "Well you did good at covering it up. I can't even tell it's there. Must be why this guy was walking by." She stated and pointed to the buck. He nodded and held his hand out to her. "Names Jason by the way. You out here alone or?" he asked and she smiled. "Yep just me and the bow." She stated and he nodded. "You doing tree stand or ground?" he asked and she pointed up. Jason looked up and sure enough a deer stand was set up there.

"Ah I didn't see that earlier." He add and looked back at her. He could tell she was shaking and he smirked. "Not that well-dressed are you?" he asked and she shook her head. "No but that's what I get for this being the first time I have gone out without my father to check me." She added and he nodded. "Well its warmer in the tent this that deer stand. Why don't you join me." He stated and she nodded. Anything was better than freezing in that stand. So they made their way to the tent. Jason opened it for her and let her get in first. After he got in he closed it up and turned up the small little unit heater he had. Susan got closer to it and was shaking like crazy. Seeing her like that Jason grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. She flinched a bit but he just laughed. "Easy I don't bite, well not much anyways ha. You are freezing and Im not. Best to use my body heat." He stated as he wrapped them in a blanket. Susan was still shivering as she moved closer to him. She was setting right between his legs and with her shaking and moving against him. It was not that easy for him to remain clear minded.

Soon he saw that her lips were starting to turn blue and that lead to concern. He took the blanket off them and pulled his shirt off. He then grabbed hers and pulled it over her head. Looking at her he smirked and said, "Whatever you do don't slap me." With that said she was about to say something but, before she could his lips were on hers. First she was shocked as hell that he had done that. Then as he kissed her she could feel a shot of warmth shoot through her. At feeling that she could care less what he did. She moved closer and started to kiss back. Now it was his turn to be shocked. As he kissed her she had moved closer and was soon on top of him. Her legs on both sides of his hips as she straddled his waist. Her mouth moved down from his mouth down to his neck as she laid against him. He would be lying to himself if he said it wasn't warmer with her against him. His hands moved to her sides as she kissed back to his mouth. Their tongues dance as she moved her hands down his chest and to his pants. Part of him was shouting in his head not to let her do it bout that other part was louder. Her hands undid his pants as she slid her right hand down into them. The feeling of her cold hands on him sent a shock right down his spine. A gasp came from him as she nipped his bottom lip. Her hand wrapped around him as she rubbed up and down his shaft.

See that he was enjoying this she kissed back down his neck, down his stomach, lower stomach, and to the base of him. She closed her eyes as she licked up the left side slowly and dragged her tongue down the right. A moan came from his lips as she kissed back up and circled her tongue about the tip of him. Then she took all of him in her mouth. Her right hand ran down to his sack as she rubbed. It was safe to say that he was in a whole other world by this point. The feeling of her warm mouth on his was driving him a good kind of crazy. She moaned against him as he sat up on his elbows. Looking down at her he pulled her hair out of her face with his right hand. Seeing her mouth moved against him was just adding to the pleasure. Soon she had a rhythm going as she moved her mouth and hand against him. He could feel the pleasure building up as he bit his lip and started to buck up. Laying back he bit down on his knuckle as she sucked. She could tell he was about to lose it as she keep sucking. So she went faster and squeezed a bit on him as she moved her hand. Sure enough he gasped and bit down hard on his hand as he can in her mouth. She moaned and sucked as he did and felt as it ran down the back of her throat. Once he was done she licked and kissed him as she swallowed and licked her lips.

He laid flat against the sleeping back and blankets. She smirked and smiled down at him as she crawled over top of him. "So guessing you enjoyed that?" she asked and he just chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Not what I was expecting you to do but, shit ok." He stated and she smiled. Jason looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "However you do realize you still owe me from the buck you stole from me right?" He said and she looked at him lost. "And how do want me to repay you for that buck?" she asked and he just smiled. Grabbing her hips he flipped her onto her stomach and grabbed some rope he had in the tent. Taking it he tied her wrist together and then flipped her back over. "I have a pretty good idea of how you can." He stated and grabbed her pants and pulled them off of her. She moaned at the cold air that hit her. She had been turned on by getting him off and she could easily feel the cold air. Then then reached up and unhooked the from hooked bra she had. Smiling he kissed her lips soft then harder as he grabbed her breast and squeezed. She moaned and arched into his touch. He slid his tongue into her mouth as his hands went down to her hips and he wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned over her a bit and bit down on her neck as he pushed in all the way. A gasp came from both of them as she bit her lip and arched her back. A shock went right down through both of them. "Uh Jason mm" was all she could get out as he started to buck into her. Soon he had a pattern going and she in a total fog. He was right there with her as he kissed down to her breast and sucked on each breast. Rolling his tongue against her nipples and nipping every now and then on them. His right hand worked his way down to her clit as he pushed in and out of her. She moaned and gasped as she wiggled around.

He grabbed one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder as he leaned forward and pushed further into her. As he went deeper she could feel every single move he made in her. He was hitting and rubbing that one spot just right each thrust he made. She moaned and closed her eyes as she focused on his movement and the sensation he was giving her. "Uh shit" was all he said as he bit his lip and stayed in her as he moved against her hips. His hand started rubbing her faster and she gasped. He pushed in as hard and deep as he could as he grunted. She had her eyes closed as she tightened around him and arched her back. "Ahh yes please. Mmm right there." Is what she moaned as, he went harder. She looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and biting down on his bottom lip as he started to cum. Soon he lost control and can in her. She felt as it shot into her and started to settle. She gasped as she came against him and then started to pant. Jason was panting with his eyes closed as he held himself up on shaking arms. This had gone a whole different rout then what he was planning. He looked at her and then reached for his knife as he cut the rope that had her tied. Once she was free she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hard and deep kiss. He gasped and laid against her as he kissed down her neck. Soon they were both out cold and fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Jason woke up she saw that Susan was still in his arms. God it was nice to wake up and have her there. She was lying on top of him. He went to move and got a shock as he was still in her from the night before. A smirk came on his face as he looked at her and ran his hands down her sides. She moaned but stayed still so he leaned up and kissed her shoulder to her neck. Susan slowly opened her eyes and moved her hands to his sides. She moved and then felt that he was still in her. She then knew what he was going for and she leaned up and looked down at him as she placed her lips against his. A moan came from him as her tongue slid across his bottom one and then into his mouth. Her tongue gazed against the top of his mouth and then along his tongue. Her hands ran across his chest and shoulders. She laid against him more and he slid his hands down to her lower back as she did. She felt his hands move against her skin as she nipped his bottom lip and moved her hips against his. A moan escaped his lips and she smirked. Doing the same move she sucked on his bottom lip as she did. His head was starting on that same roller coaster ride as last night. She heard him groan, so she ran her hands along his sides and leaned back. Reaching behind her she rubbed his sack and squeezed a little and she rode him. He closed his eyes and moaned as he ran his hands up her thighs and stomach. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her. His right hand grabbing behind her head and his left hand was on her left cheek. His mouth traveled from the center of her neck down her chest and to her right breast. Taking her in his mouth he sucked as she moved. His tongue circled her nipple and he bucked up into her. He could hear her gasp as he pushed into her. Her hands were in moving from his shoulders to his hair as she moaned, "Ugh mm yes." Each noise she made turned him on more and more.

Soon she was on her back with him leaning over her. Her hands were in his hair as she gasped against his lips. He was balls deep into her as he held her right leg up around his waist. Each push she was gasping and pushing against him. The feeling of her against him was one he didn't wasn't to forget. She left like pure silk massaging him. The idea of him being in her was enough to drive him crazy. He would kiss her lips and down her neck. Then take a breast in his mouth, making sure to give them both equal attention. His left hand was holding him up as she moved underneath him. He was waiting to see her react a certain way. He moved in her and sure enough she groaned and arched her back. That was the once move he was waiting for to see her make. He smirked and sucked her neck as he let go of her leg. Reaching between the two of them he rubbed her clit as he pushed harder into her. Susan was biting her lip as she closed her eyes tight. She groaned and gasped, "Fuck, uuh Jason god it feels good." All it did to Jason was make him want to have her scream his name as she came. He leaned back and grabbed both her legs. Holding them with his left arm he got on his knees and pushed into her. Reaching down with his right hand he rubbed and squeezed her clit as he drilled her. She was on cloud nine with the feeling and grabbed the blankets in a death grip. Her eyes were closed as he watched her move and squirm under him. He was hitting every spot just right.

She was close and Jason could feel her pulsing around him. He bit his lip as he went faster in her. He moaned, "Uh shit" as he went harder. He stayed in her as deep as he could and let go of her legs. He pulled her hips closer and her on his thighs. Her back was still on the blankets as he held her hips and bucked into her hard and fast. He made sure to hit that one spot just right. Susan was gasping and moaning his name as he did. Soon she felt her climax coming closer and she arched her back. "Ahh Jason…ugh please take it! Fuck me daddy." She moaned and moved her hips against his. Jason grabbed her breast and shoved into her. His climax was coming also. He leaned down and kissed her as he held her hips. He broke the kiss as he started to cum in her. "Huh uhh God Damn….fuck Susan!" he groaned as he came in her. She could feel it in her and that sent her over the edge as she grabbed his arms and came also. "Aahh Jason!" She screamed and once they both came their bodies went limp. They laid there trying to catch his breath. He looked at her and smiled. "Ha damn." Was all he said as he kissed her lips. Soon he had her in his arms and they were asleep again.


End file.
